


pick your poison

by ymorton



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: What do you want for your birthday?the text says. Then there’s another one that says-Sexually I mean. From me and JF.Tommy sends back a couple question marks.Lovett responds fast.Pick anything, no boundaries. Except no recreating the pee tapeTommy snorts.Damn guess I’m out then





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an ot3 fic- a happy ot3 fic, who am i???????- that was supposed to be VERY SHORT AND SILLY and got very long and.... still pretty silly. 
> 
> it is based on two kinkmeme fills, which are reposted as makeshift prologues below but are originally found [here](https://podsavethekink.dreamwidth.org/659.html?thread=30355#cmt30355) and [here](https://podsavethekink.dreamwidth.org/659.html?thread=91027#cmt91027). 
> 
> thank you so very much to valencing/threeturn for reading this, shaping it, giving feedback, and cheerleading. it means a lot to me.

**-**

**LOVETT**

-

“Favs," Lovett says, wriggling under him. He snaps his fingers. "Jon. Jon. C'mon." 

"Give him a minute, Lovett," Tommy says, amused. He raises his eyebrows at Lovett over Jon's shoulder. 

"He's had a minute." 

"Just give him a-" Tommy rolls his hips forward gently and Jon groans into Lovett's neck. "Minute. You good, Jon?” 

"Yeah," Jon mutters, right against the skin below Lovett's ear. Lovett can feel his body quivering on top of him. 

"Okay," Tommy says. He looks warm and careful and focused, rubbing his hand over Jon's shoulder, and Lovett shivers a little just watching him. "Okay, man, Lovett's waiting for you." 

Jon lifts his head and Lovett catches eyes with him. Jon’s glazed over, mouth hanging open. They should’ve known he’d be useless at this. Lovett darts up for a kiss anyway, licking into Jon’s slack mouth. He can _feel_ when Tommy rolls his hips again, because Jon almost bites down on his tongue. 

“Favs,” Tommy says. His voice is strained. “C’mon, dude, I want to fuck you. Get in there.” 

“C’mon,” Lovett says, face flushing. He spreads his legs a little wider, wriggles on the pillows Tommy carefully stacked under his hips. “It’ll be fun.” 

Jon’s face goes soft and he breathes out a laugh. It hitches when Tommy leans down to press a kiss against his neck, locking eyes with Lovett. 

“Okay,” Tommy says, kissing Jon again, digging his teeth in gently where Jon’s neck meets his shoulder. Jon’s eyelids flutter. “Enough foreplay, Jonathan. Give Lovett what he deserves.” 

Mmm, what he _deserves_. Lovett likes that, a lot. He’ll have to remember to thank Tommy for that later. 

“You’re the one fucking- distracting me, dude,” Jon gasps. 

“You want to get in him first and then I’ll get in you?” 

“You’re already in him,” Lovett snaps, because he definitely didn’t miss that part. It took an entire half hour of delicate, thorough fingering for _that_ to happen, because Jon’s a spoiled brat. “I’m the only one not getting any in this room right now. If you want me to leave while you guys do your thing, just let me know.” 

“Lovett, you’re not helping,” Tommy says firmly. “Be patient. Jon, c’mon.”

Jon wriggles til his cock’s pressed to Lovett’s hole, already slick and stretched, because Lovett wanted a little delicate fingering too. Tommy has great fingers, so what. Jon presses forward and chokes hard on a breath. “Shit,” he grits out, stopping. “M’gonna- m’gonna come.” 

Lovett groans. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“You’re not gonna come,” Tommy says, low, reaching around to circle the base of Jon’s dick with his finger and thumb. He squeezes hard and Jon whimpers. “You’re gonna fuck Lovett while I fuck you just like you wanted. You’ll come when he’s done. Man the fuck up, Jon.” 

Jon’s eyes flutter shut and he licks his lips. Lovett blinks dazedly and reaches a hand down between his legs to touch himself. It’s just- hard not to, when Tommy talks like that. He has this voice he uses sometimes, all quiet and firm, that makes them both lose their shit completely.

“Hey,” Tommy says, noticing. “No way, dude. Get your hand off your dick. Jesus, you’re both the worst. ” 

Lovett groans, squeezing himself. “Tommy, _please_ , I need to-“ 

“Nope,” Tommy says, laughing a little. He’s flushed high on his cheeks. “We’re doing this. Right, Jon?”

Jon doesn’t look like he’s doing this. He looks like he just got hit in the head by a two by four and he’s grinding himself back a little against Tommy’s hips like he needs it bad. Lovett _gets_ it, he’s experienced the magic of Tommy’s giant dick a couple times himself, but he still needs to be taken care of. 

“C’mon,” Tommy says, reaching around him to shove Lovett’s thigh open wider. “C’mon, man, fuck him, he wants it. Look at him. He wants you.” 

Jon looks doubtful. Or maybe he’s just trying not to come. “I want it,” Lovett adds, just in case. “I really want it.” 

It comes out more sincere than he means it to. Finally Jon groans and slides slowly against him, and then into him. Lovett grips at Jon’s shaking biceps, trying to breathe. Jon’s _heavy._

“Shit,” he chokes. Jon has his face pressed against Lovett’s neck as he pushes in. “Oh- shit. Jon. Tommy. _Jon_ , fuck-“ 

“There you go,” Tommy says, breathing hard, bracing himself above them both. “That’s so good, man. Does he feel good, Lovett?” 

“Yeah.” He runs his hands up Jon’s strong back, muscles quivering. “So- so good.” 

“Feels pretty fucking good to me too,” Tommy murmurs. Jon’s silently losing it against Lovett’s shoulder, mouth open as Tommy starts to fuck him. It’s so hot Lovett can’t stand it. Jon’s barely moving inside him but Lovett still can’t _stand_ it. Jon rolls his head til his cheek’s against the pillow, arches his neck, and Lovett catches his eye. 

“Please,” Jon mouths, eyes shutting when Tommy rolls his hips deep. His dick twitches inside Lovett. 

“If he- if he comes first you could just fuck me,” Lovett says, voice trembling. “I’d be cool with that. I’d- uh, I’d allow it.” 

“He gonna come?” Tommy asks, too focused now to be amused, eyes bright. 

“Think so.” 

“Jesus Christ. Jon, you’re useless.” Tommy switches from rolls to thrusts, short and sharp and punishing. Lovett can hear the slap of their skin and Jon immediately buries his face in Lovett’s neck again. 

“Sorry,” he chokes. “Sorry, Lovett, shit-“ and Lovett lifts his face, kisses him wetly as he comes. 

“Okay,” Lovett says, after Tommy pulls out. Jon’s still lying on top of him, breathing him in blissfully. “We learned a lesson today. Next time, don’t finger him for so fucking long. Ten minutes max. And _no_ tongue.” 

“Noted,” Tommy says, gently rolling Jon over and off him, taking a second to lean down and press a soft kiss to his mouth, stroke his sweaty hair back from his forehead. He straightens up and pulls Lovett down the bed by one ankle, grinning at him, and Lovett’s stomach flops in queasy excitement. Thank god for Jon and his hair trigger. “Guess I have to do everything myself.” 

-

**FAVS**

**-**

It’s the not-knowing that’s the worst part. Or maybe the best. Jon’s quivering in his chair and he nearly jumps when Tommy says, “Wait, did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” he asks. 

“Never mind,” Tommy says. “I don’t hear anything, do you, Jon?” He’s laughing but Jon doesn’t get the joke until Tommy gives him a look and nods down at the table. 

“Nope,” Jon says, fingers tapping nervously on the table. “Nope, I don’t hear a-“ 

Lovett’s mouth slides down around him, hot and wet and tight, and Jon breaks off mid-sentence and squeezes his eyes shut. Fucking Christ. He’s shutting his eyes, getting into it, when Tommy coughs pointedly and says- 

“What about that tweet this morning? Did you see that shit? I was surprised there was only one.” 

Jon hates him a little bit. He forces his eyes open and draws in a shaky breath. 

“Yeah,” he manages to say. Lovett’s kissing his cock, wet and messy. It’s so weird to feel it and not be able to see it. “Yeah, I- I- oh god.” 

It feels so good. Too good. He covers his face with one hand because Tommy watching him intently only makes it feel better. “Sorry. Fuck.”

“C’mon, man,” Tommy says, disappointed. Jon can’t open his eyes. He’s biting the palm of his hand, resisting the sensation, trying not to move his hips. Lovett’s taking him in deep now and Jon can feel the hot, soft back of his throat, a maddening tease against the head of his dick.

“Hey. Jon.” Tommy taps the table with the flat of his palm. “Head up. Look at me.”

Jon lifts his head and tries. He tries. He can feel his eyes starting to tear up.

“I can’t,” he breathes. “Tommy, shit. _Shit_ , Lovett, I’m gonna-“

All of a sudden the pressure’s gone. Lovett’s mouth is gone. Jon lets out a trembling breath.

“Did you come?” Tommy asks, staring at him.

“No,” Jon says, voice hoarse. He cracks a sheepish smile. “Almost.”

“You’re so easy,” Tommy says, shifting in his chair. His throat bobs in a swallow.

“Dude, he’s-“

“Shh.” 

Jon goes quiet and watches. He can’t even tell if Lovett’s sucking Tommy off now, that’s how controlled Tommy is. The slight tremble in his hand as he picks up his beer is the only giveaway. 

“So,” he says. “The tweet.” 

Jon can’t stop staring at him, waiting for him to break. He wishes Lovett could see it- the slow spreading flush up Tommy’s neck, his half-open mouth as he steels himself against pleasure. Jon would gladly swap places with Lovett just so Lovett could see his handiwork. He imagines that- being in the dark under the table with Tommy’s thick cock in his mouth- and shivers hard.

Tommy coughs and tightens his hands on the tabletop.

“The tweet,” Jon says suddenly. “Was- was so fucking stupid. As always, but, like. Vox had a pretty good takedown.”

“Yeah,” Tommy says. The flush has spread to his cheeks and Jon watches hungrily. “I saw that.”

“Yeah,” Jon breathes.

“It was- it was, uh-“ Tommy breaks off and puts his head down. He gasps quietly. Even his ears are red now.  

Jon grins. He knew Tommy wouldn’t be able to hold out. “And I’m easy?”

“Shut up,” Tommy says, low. He shakes it off, raises his head and says, jaw clenched, “Let’s, uh, let’s talk tour stuff.”

“Sure,” Jon says with a laugh. He’s fucking nuts. Jon knows that’ll make it better, though, to hold out. Tommy always makes it better.

“So we leave on Thursday.” Tommy squeezes his eyes and opens them again, visibly shaking himself. “What time’s the flight?”

Jon breathes a shaky laugh. “No idea.”

“I think Tanya sent an email.”

“I think so. I think it’s, uh. I think it’s pretty early. Ten maybe.”

Tommy nods, too many times. “Traffic’s gonna be awful.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Probably,” Tommy repeats. His head’s tipping back like he wants to give in and Jon can see his eyes fluttering shut. It’s so fucking hot to watch. Tommy lets out the softest moan and Jon says helplessly- “Tommy. Tommy, are you gonna-“

“No,” Tommy gasps. “Shut up. Give me a minute.”

Jon can’t wait. He puts his hand down, between his legs- closes his thighs around it and squeezes at first, and then grips his cock. Tommy puts his palms flat on the table, inhaling deep, and Jon watches him open-mouthed as he starts to touch himself. It feels so good.

“Nope,” Tommy says, eyes fluttering open. He catches Jon’s eye, narrows his own, and the flicker of guilt makes Jon’s cock throb in his hand.

“Hey,” Tommy says, low and firm. “Don’t touch yourself.”

“Tommy,” Jon groans, going faster like Tommy’s gonna come over there and pull his hand off. Tommy _has_ to let him. He has to. Jon can’t wait any longer.

Tommy sighs. “Dude. You have to come in Lovett’s mouth. That’s what he’s there for.”

Jon whimpers and Tommy grins, slow, looking less dazed than before.

“Remember?” he says. “Remember, Jon? He’s a fucking slut. Let him swallow it. He wants it.”

Jon _wants_ to, he _wants_ Lovett to swallow his come, but he also needs to get off right fucking now.

“You think he’ll do this on tour?” Tommy says. He’s still flushed pink but he’s back in control now, bright-eyed and pleased with himself. “You think he’ll suck our cocks all over Florida? I think he will. I think he’ll do it whenever we want. I think he’ll fucking beg us for it-“

“ _Shit_ ,” Jon groans, and then Lovett’s pulling his hand off by the wrist and sucking him down again and Jon lets out an embarrassing whine. He closes his eyes, lets his head tip back. He doesn’t give a fuck what Tommy says, he’s coming this time.

“There you go,” he hears Tommy say. “There you go, Jon.”

Jon takes in a trembling, blissful breath.

“Just like that,” Tommy murmurs. “In his mouth. Give him what he needs.” 

-

**TOMMY**

**-**

Tommy’s on the treadmill when he gets a text from Lovett. 

_It’s almost your birthday_. 

Tommy snorts. _Thanks Dwight schrute_ , he sends back, and then he turns up the volume and cranks the speed and incline until his legs are burning. 

Lovett doesn’t text back until Tommy’s getting into the car, slurping a protein shake, back sticky with sweat. 

_What do you want for your birthday?_ the text says. Then there’s another one that says- _Sexually I mean. From me and JF._

Tommy sends back a couple question marks.  

Lovett responds fast. _Pick anything, no boundaries. Except no recreating the pee tape_

Tommy snorts.  _Damn guess I’m out then_

When he pulls into his driveway he sees Lovett’s car parked on the curb. Lovett’s sprawled on the couch with Pundit on his lap and Lucca nestled at his feet. He looks up and groans. 

“Were you seriously at the gym? Didn’t you already go this morning?” 

“I only did arms this morning,” Tommy says, throwing his gym bag on the ground. “No cardio.” 

Lovett glares at him. “You’re the worst.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He leans down over the back of the couch and kisses Lovett’s mouth. “I’m gonna shower, you wanna join me?” 

Lovett sighs like it’s the most inconvenient thing in the universe. “Yes, Tommy. Of course I want to join you. Let’s go.” 

\---

Tommy actually needed to shower, so it’s a little distracting when Lovett almost immediately pushes him against the wall and reaches down for his dick. 

“Oh- okay,” he says, laughing, hissing when his ass presses up against the cold tile wall. “Wait, can you- there’s shampoo in my eyes, Lovett, let me rinse.” 

Lovett sighs and retreats. 

“So,” he says, fiddling with the bottle of shampoo. He cracks open the cap and sniffs it, makes a face and sets it back on the shelf. “What do you want for your birthday?” 

Tommy hums, rubbing soap under his arms. “I’m running kind of low on socks. I’ve been wanting some Pendleton ones. They have this whole series they made for different national parks, it’s actually really cool-” 

Lovett gives him a look. “I’m not giving you _socks_ for your _birthday_ , Tommy.” 

Tommy snorts. “But that’s what I want.” 

“You know what I mean,” Lovett says, pushing Tommy against the wall again. He has to stop doing that. One of them is gonna slip and fall someday. He presses Tommy’s shoulders to the wall with both hands and looks up at him, eyes narrowed. “What do you want to do to us?” 

“Do to you?” 

“In bed.” Lovett shoves his shoulders again, hard. It kind of hurts. Sometimes he does things that he clearly thinks are sexy, and Tommy doesn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. 

He catches Lovett’s wrists in his hands, lowers them. “Nothing too crazy. Maybe we could go away for the weekend or something? The coast? Palm Springs?” 

“ _Tommy_ ,” Lovett says, curling his hand around Tommy’s dick. “I’m talking about _sex_.” 

“Yes, Lovett, I’m aware.” 

“You can do _anything_ ,” Lovett says, stressing the word so hard he spits a little water onto Tommy’s chest. “You could tie us up and make us your sex slaves.” 

Tommy cracks up picturing it. Lovett would be the worst sex slave ever. 

“I’m serious! Or we could do some weird Barry’s Bootcamp sex positions, something really athletic and like, difficult-” 

“You have no idea what we do at bootcamp, do you.” 

“A lot of grunting,” Lovett says, leaning in and wiggling his eyebrows. “A lot of- sweat.” 

Tommy just laughs. 

“I’m serious, Tommy. I can start limbering up. Should I invest in some protein powder?”

“Yeah, Lovett. My kink is for you to run a marathon. Start training.”  

“If you’re not gonna take this seriously-” 

“How about we start with this handjob? Can we start there? We’re in a drought, you know. We can’t just stay in here all day.” 

Lovett groans and reaches down for Tommy’s dick. “Fine.”

\---

On Thursday night he has dinner with a couple friends from college who are visiting LA. When he gets home, the house is dark and quiet. He sets his stuff down, lets Lucca out, finally makes his way upstairs. 

When he flips on the bedroom light he hears an unhappy groan, so he turns it back off again and flips on a lamp. As his eyes adjust he sees him- no, them, Jon and Lovett, curled together in bed. Lovett’s asleep, back tucked snug against Jon’s front, and Jon- Jon’s blinking at him in the darkness, starting to smile. 

“Hey,” he murmurs. 

“Hey,” Tommy whispers. He sits on the edge of the bed, squeezes Lovett’s ankle. Lovett mumbles in his sleep and doesn’t wake.

“How was dinner?” Jon says, yawning. 

“It was fun. Nice to see them again.” Tommy shakes Lovett’s leg a little, just to hear him grumble in protest. “What’d you guys do tonight?” 

“Nothing really. Watched TV. Took the dogs for a walk. Made Blue Apron.” 

“Which one?” 

“The chicken. With the Dijon sauce. It was actually pretty good.” Jon yawns again, untangles himself from Lovett and rolls onto his back, sticking an arm behind his head. He looks up at Tommy. “So, your birthday.” 

Tommy huffs a laugh and stands up. “What about it?” 

“It’s coming up.” 

Tommy knows it’s coming up. He is intimately aware of the fact that he’s closer to 40 than 30. They don’t need to remind him all the time. 

“Lovett said he told you about the birthday thing,” Jon says. 

Tommy starts unbuttoning his shirt. “What thing?” 

“You know, like-” Jon laughs. “I don’t know, doing something special for your birthday. Whatever you want.” 

“Except recreating the pee tape.” 

“Did he say that?” Jon snorts and looks over at Lovett, still fast asleep. “Idiot.” 

Lovett rolls over and nestles into Jon’s armpit, slinging an arm over his chest. Jon’s face goes soft and he leans over to kiss the top of his head. 

“Honestly, though,” he says, rubbing Lovett’s back slow and gentle. Lovett hums blissfully and doesn’t wake. “You always take care of us, Tom. We want to- to take care of you back.” 

“You already take care of me,” Tommy says. His throat’s tight. 

“You know what I mean, dude.” Jon puts his hand on Tommy’s thigh. “You always let us, like, try stuff. All the weird shit we want to do in bed.” 

He’s pink but determined. 

“What weird shit?” Tommy asks, mostly just to hear Jon say it. 

Jon rolls his eyes. “The- the table thing, for Lovett, you set that whole thing up. And- and- uh, that thing we did, um, last month.” 

“The thing where I fucked you while you fucked Lovett?” Tommy says. He smirks when Jon flushes red. 

“Yeah, that. Asshole. You knew what I meant.” 

“The thing where you lasted about 30 seconds?” Tommy leans down, cupping Jon’s hot face. “That thing?” 

“Shut up,” Jon says, smiling into a kiss. Tommy’s slipping his tongue in his mouth when he hears a groan from next to them, and then Lovett mumbles, “Tommy?” 

He pulls away. Lovett’s blinking up at him owl-eyed.

“Hey,” Tommy murmurs, ruffling his hair. Lovett bats him away. “Sorry, did we wake you up?” 

Lovett shrugs with one shoulder and mashes his face against Jon’s chest. He must be exhausted. Tommy’s pretty tired too, now that he’s thinking about it. 

“You coming to bed?” Lovett asks, yawning into Jon’s shirt. Jon’s stroking his head and looking very, very tender, which Tommy would give him shit for if he didn’t feel the exact same way. 

“Yeah,” Tommy says, biting his lip in a grin. He toes off his shoes and kicks one across the room, where it lands with a thump. “Go back to sleep, I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” 

Lovett’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs. 

“He’s tired,” Tommy says to Jon. 

“Woke up early,” Jon murmurs, still petting Lovett’s head. He’s lucky. Lovett never lets Tommy do that. 

“Yeah?” 

“When I got up he was up.” Jon shrugs. “Said he didn’t sleep that well. Had a headache or something.” 

“I can hear you,” Lovett mutters. “Shh.”

“Stop drinking so much fucking Diet Coke before bed, maybe you won’t have a headache.” Tommy snorts when Lovett flips him off, and rolls off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”  

He watches himself as he brushes his teeth, thinks about what they asked. What _does_ he want? It’s a moot question, really- he already gets everything he wants with them. It took a while to talk Jon into spilling what he was into, even longer with Lovett, surprisingly, but Tommy’s pretty open about that stuff. If he wants something, he asks for it. There’s nothing he’s been bottling up, or waiting for. 

He spits and rinses his mouth out. Maybe that’s _weird_. Maybe he should have some deep dark fantasy he’s been too ashamed to admit. He looks at himself in the mirror again, considering it, and then ducks to wash his face. 

He peels his socks off and gets into bed, sitting up against the headboard. 

“So,” he says, and Jon looks up at him, eyes bright in the darkness. “So, you guys are gonna give me _anything_ I want. Anything?”

Jon nods sleepily, nuzzling his head against Tommy’s thigh. “Whatever you want.” 

Tommy hums. “What if I wanted you to... sit on my lap in the office?” 

Jon rolls his eyes up at Tommy. “Okay,” he says. “Almost anything.” 

“So you wouldn’t? You wouldn’t come sit on my lap in front of everyone? If I asked you to?” 

“Shut up,” Jon laughs. He reaches up to smack gently at Tommy’s chin. “I’m not doing that.” 

“Wow, Jon.” Tommy’s grinning. “You did it in Chicago. You’re too good for me now?”

“That was under duress. I lost a bet.” 

"You were into it. Admit it.” Tommy ruffles his hair and Jon smiles up at him, squint-eyed. He’s starting to fall asleep, Tommy can tell.  

Lovett pipes up. “What’d you do in Chicago?” 

Tommy barks a laugh. “I thought you were asleep.” 

“I heard you talking about your homoerotic history and I woke right up.” Lovett puts his chin on Jon’s stomach. “Who sat on whose lap? Did anyone get a boner?” 

“So many boners, Lovett,” Tommy says. “You missed so many boners. Right, Jon?” 

“A bunch of boners,” Jon mutters, eyes closed. 

“I knew it,” Lovett says, yawning. He lays his cheek on Jon’s chest. “I still don’t believe you guys didn’t sleep together til California.” 

Tommy watches them quietly. 

“Yeah, me neither,” he says. “Thank god we figured that shit out.” 

“Thank God,” Jon says, half-asleep, and from him it sounds reverent. Tommy reaches over to turn off the light. 

\--- 

Lovett doesn’t accost him in the shower again for a full week, so Tommy assumes the birthday thing is dead until Lovett texts him one morning while they’re all quiet in the office, typing away and watching CNN on mute while Leo and Lucca wrestle in the corner. 

_Don’t forget_ , Lovett sends. _Bday sex. Pick your poison._

Tommy snorts, looking up. Lovett raises his eyebrows at him. 

_Not sure that’s what that expression means,_ Tommy sends back. 

_You’re the worst.,_ Lovett responds. Tommy leans back in his chair, grinning, and then he has an idea. He taps out a message and waits til Lovett’s looking at his phone before he hits send.  

_I want to call you baby_

It’s delicious to watch Lovett’s face change- the flicker in his eyes, his brow furrowing. He looks up at Tommy with his eyes narrowed. Tommy smiles innocently and holds up his phone. 

Lovett looks down again. 

_Excuse me?_ he sends back. 

_Like in public,_ Tommy types back, biting his lip to hide his smile. _And in bed. I want to call you baby. I’d also accept babe._

Lovett’s face goes even more pinched and he shoots Tommy a murderous glance. Tommy ignores him, smiling beatifically at his laptop screen. 

_Absolutely not_ , Lovett sends. Tommy lets himself grin, just for a second. 

_You asked what I wanted for my birthday._

He can hear Lovett’s annoyed sigh from across the room. _Call Jon baby then. He’d probably love that. Leave me out of it._

Jon _would_ probably love that, but that’s not the point. 

_No way_

_Its either this or pee tape_

_Baby_

Lovett scoffs loudly and Priyanka looks up from her desk, eyebrow raised. Lovett gives her a tight smile and looks back down at his phone. 

_Are you 17 years old and straight? Don’t call me baby. We’re not at the fucking prom._

Tommy rolls his eyes and turns his phone over on the desk. 

“Hey, babe?” he says, out loud. Every single person in the office looks up except Lovett, who’s glaring at his laptop. 

“Babe,” Tommy says, louder. “Lovett.” 

“I’m busy, Tommy,” Lovett says, clipped. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch later,” Tommy says. He almost throws in an extra babe but that would probably be overkill. 

“Nope,” Lovett says. “Thanks. I’m good.” 

“You want me to bring you something then?”  

“Nope!” 

“Okay, cool,” Tommy says, looking back down at his computer, trying not to laugh. He’s responding to an email when a Slack message pops up from Travis. 

_Wtf was that_

Tommy looks over at him. Travis is giving him a look. 

_What do you mean? You know we’re together_ , he responds. 

_Duh_

_But “babe”????? Hahahahaha_

_Also are you actually getting lunch because I want in_

Tommy looks over at Lovett, who’s still staring at his computer, gnawing his bottom lip. 

_Yeah_ , he sends to Travis. _Chipotle?? Noon?_

\---

On Sunday morning he drags Jon out of bed for an early spin class. When he gets out of the showers, Jon’s gone and he has a text that says- _Getting coffee next door, you want???_

Tommy slides his phone in his bag and goes to find him. 

Jon’s in the cafe a half block down. He’s leaning over the counter, smiling at the barista, who looks completely dazzled. God, he has such a nice ass. Tommy comes up behind him and squeezes it, just for a second, before he leans on the counter next to Jon and says, "Make up your mind, dude."

“Oh, hey, there you are,” Jon says, grinning at him. “They have Oatly here now! I was just saying that we get that at our office, and I've been really getting into it. It’s awesome."

"Yeah, it's good," the barista says, barely glancing at Tommy, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's like, our second most popular dairy alternative after soy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. People are really into it."

"I'm trying to accept the fact that I shouldn't have real milk," Jon says. "It's hard though. I love it. But it really messes up my stomach."

"A lot of my friends are like that," she says. "I totally recommend the Oatly in a latte. It adds like a really nutty flavor. It's awesome."

"I'll do that, then. A medium. Iced." Jon grins at her and slides his card across the counter.

"Sure."

"Actually-" he says, when his card's already in the chip reader. Tommy sighs. "Actually can you make it vanilla? Here, let me see if I have some change-"

"Oh, it's fine," she says quickly. "I can make it vanilla. No charge."

"Thank you so much. Sorry."  He drops a dollar bill in the tip jar and turns away, smiling at Tommy. "Hey, you want something? Shit, I should've asked."

"No, I'm good. Please don’t get back in line. You take forever."

"You sure?" 

Tommy thumbs some sweat off Jon's forehead, leans in for a salty kiss. "Yeah, man. I'm good."

Jon’s mouth splits in a shy smile and he ducks his head. Over his shoulder, Tommy can see the barista staring.

\---

Outside, he reaches down and takes Jon's hand as they start to walk back to the office. Jon chokes on a sip of iced latte.

"What are you-" he starts, and Tommy says, "Birthday."

Jon huffs a laugh, but he lets Tommy slide their fingers together. 

"It's really coming up," he says. His hand is warm. Tommy's stupid happy all of a sudden, chest aching with it, and he knocks his sunglasses quickly down over his eyes.

"Yeah, it is."

"You wanna do dinner or something? Should I get a group together?"

Tommy hums thoughtfully, swinging Jon's hand. They're in WeHo so they're not getting too many stares, but a couple people are looking. It feels weird. Tommy wonders how many people would stare if Lovett were there too, holding Tommy's other hand. The thought makes his breath catch. They'll never be able to do that. Tommy doesn't even know if he'd want to, but it's still strange to know that they can't.

"Tom?" 

"Yeah, just thinking," Tommy says absently. "Maybe brunch on Sunday or something."

"That could be good. What about Pearl's?"

“Yeah, sure. Pearl’s is great.” 

Jon beams at him. 

“Hey, you wanna go do some work at my place?” he asks. “I have to finish that outline.” 

“Sure. Should I text Lovett?” 

“No,” Jon says, squeezing his hand. “No, just- just us. If that’s cool.” 

They settle onto the couch to work- Jon typing quietly on his iPad, Tommy trying to finish a book about Crimea for his interview next week. It’s a good book, and he’s deep into it when he feels toes pressing into his thigh. He looks over the top of his book. Jon’s peering at him over his iPad. 

“What’s up?” Tommy asks. 

Jon shrugs, stretching his legs out. Tommy catches his ankle in one hand, gives it a squeeze. Jon smiles at him. 

“You wanna take a break?” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Tommy says absently. “After I finish this chapter.”

Jon sighs pointedly a few minutes later, and Tommy looks up again. 

“Jon.” 

“I finished my outline,” Jon says, tapping his toes against Tommy’s knee. “I just sent it to you.” 

“Good for you, dude. I have like 200 pages left of this book, so I kinda have to focus.” 

“You said when you finished the chapter.” 

“Dude.” 

Jon sighs again and settles back into the cushions, scrolling through his iPad again. 

Tommy’s flipping the page when he feels Jon slide off the couch. He puts a big hand on Tommy’s knee and Tommy says, “Jon.” 

Jon quietly reaches for the waistband of Tommy’s shorts and Tommy laughs. “The hell are you doing?” 

“Taking a break,” Jon says, sounding like he’s smiling. Tommy puts down his book. Jon’s on his knees between Tommy’s thighs, looking up at him.  

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Tommy says fondly. “You know that, right? I’m actually trying to be productive.” 

Jon just flashes a gap-toothed grin and says, “C’mon, take your shorts off.” 

He can’t say no when Jon’s looking at him like that. The book was getting boring anyway. 

\---

“That’s so good,” Tommy mumbles, cupping Jon’s head in both hands as Jon sucks his cock. “God, you’re beautiful.” 

Jon’s eyes shut and he visibly relaxes into it, mouth sloppy and wet, lids fluttering. Tommy strokes his head and tries to keep his eyes open until Jon pulls off, panting.

He looks up at Tommy, dark eyes wet at the corners. “Tommy,” he says, voice low and rough. Tommy shudders at the sound of it. 

“What,” he says, trying not to guide Jon’s mouth back down to his dick. 

“What-” Jon licks at the head of his dick, a slow swipe, and then looks back up at him. “What do you want from us? For your birthday?” 

Tommy’s so keyed up he starts laughing, shakily. “What? We’re talking about that _now_?” 

“We really want to know,” Jon says. His fingers are pressing into Tommy’s hips and he’s so, so close to the head of his dick. Tommy can feel every puff of breath. “We’ll do anything, Tommy. Anything you want. Just tell us.” 

“Right now I- I want to come,” Tommy gasps. “I just want- I just want- _c’mon_ , Jon-” 

“Tell me,” Jon says stubbornly. He takes Tommy’s wrist in one hand and slowly guides Tommy’s hand to his throat, molds his fingers against the skin. Tommy can feel his pulse, the quick bob of his Adam’s apple. 

“Anything,” Jon whispers, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You want to do this?” 

Tommy has no idea. Jon tightens his fingers over Tommy’s, breath shuddering out of him. 

“You want to do it to Lovett?” he asks, voice thin. He chokes on a breath and keeps squeezing, so tight Tommy can feel when the air cuts off. “You- you want-” 

“Stop,” Tommy says, alarmed, pulling his hand out of Jon’s grip. Jon’s gasping for air, face bright red. “What the fuck, Jon?” 

“You can do anything,” Jon wheezes, bracing himself on Tommy’s thighs. “Oh, shit.” 

“Are you okay?” Tommy grabs him by the shoulders. “Jon. Jon-” 

“I’m fine,” Jon gasps, breaking off into a loud cough. He’s clutching Tommy’s thigh for dear life. “Shit. I’ve never done that before.” 

Tommy lets out an incredulous laugh. “What the hell was that, Jon?” 

Jon’s still coughing. He looks up at Tommy, eyes watering. Tommy reaches over for his gym bag and pulls out a bottle of water. He hands it over to Jon and tucks his half-hard dick back into his briefs. He’s not in the fucking mood anymore. 

“Thanks,” Jon says hoarsely. He takes a gulp and chokes on it, spluttering water into his elbow. “Oh my god.” 

“Jon,” Tommy says, grabbing him a tissue. “What was that?” 

Jon’s come back to himself enough to look extremely embarrassed. 

“Lovett said I should-” he starts, and then breaks into a cough again. Tommy reaches down to rub his back.

“Lovett said- what? Lovett said you should choke yourself to death?” 

“Lovett said I should- I should get you alone and find out what you want by - by any means necessary.” Jon splutters a cough and then looks up at Tommy sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

Tommy gapes at him. “Lovett told you to make me choke you to find out what I want for my birthday. Really.” 

Jon winces. “Well, it sounds bad when you say it like that.” 

“It sounds bad any fucking way, Jon.” Tommy tries to laugh but he feels sick, all of a sudden. He gently pushes Jon aside and stands up. “That was like- that was fucked up.” 

“I thought it’d be hot,” Jon says to himself, sounding disappointed. “That wasn’t even hot.” 

“Yeah, no shit, Jon. That was terrifying.” Tommy zips his jeans. “I’m gonna talk to him.” 

“Don’t be mad,” Jon says worriedly. “It’s not a big deal, Tommy, I’m fine-” 

“I’m not mad,” Tommy says, even though he is. He forces a smile. “It’s fine. I just want to talk to him.” 

Jon sits back on his heels, still rubbing his throat. 

“What _do_ you want?” he asks. “For your birthday?” 

Tommy steps into his shoes and bends down to tie the laces. “Not fucking that.” 

\---

Lovett’s seeing a movie with Spencer that night, so Tommy drives to his house and waits. 

Finally Lovett creeps slowly into his bedroom, and Tommy turns his face up to the ceiling, opening his eyes in the darkness. He listens to Lovett putter around until finally the bed dips under his weight and Tommy says, “Hi.” 

“Shit,” Lovett gasps, clapping a hand over his heart. “Oh my god, I thought you were asleep.” 

“Nope,” Tommy says. He reaches over to flick the lamp on. 

“Announce your fucking presence next time, Jesus, Tommy. That scared me.” 

“Sorry,” Tommy says flatly. Lovett slides off his glasses and sets them on the nightstand. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asks. 

“I was waiting for you,” Tommy says, sitting up. “Can we talk for a minute?” 

A flicker of fear passes over Lovett’s face. He watches Tommy for a second, chewing his lip like he’s considering his options and then says, “What’s- what’s up?” 

“Have you talked to Favs? About what happened today?” 

Lovett swallows hard. “Yes. And first just let me say, that was a complete misunderstanding. I never told him to do that. Really, I said he should _gently_ encourage you, with some mild orgasm denial, nothing drastic. He just got carried away in the moment-” 

“Lovett.” 

“He’s just an idiot, Tommy. You know how he is. It wasn’t my fault, he was just-” 

“ _Lovett_.” 

Lovett shuts up. He pushes himself up against the wall and wraps his arms around his knees. 

“Sorry,” he mutters. “It was a misunderstanding.” 

He’s unbelievable. Tommy has to exhale deep. 

“Listen,” he says. “This whole, like, playing games thing, trying to force me to admit something, it’s not- it’s not fun. It’s not fun for me.” 

Lovett looks down. 

“Can we not do that anymore?” 

“Can you just tell us what you want then?” Lovett mutters, surly. 

“Maybe I’m still fucking thinking about it. Maybe I don’t have some messed-up fantasy that I’ve been waiting to take out on you guys.” 

Lovett glares at him. “The stuff we did wasn’t messed-up.” 

“I wasn’t saying it was.” 

“Yes you were. Basically. You were implying that Jon and I took out our messed-up fantasies on you. Well, you didn’t seem to mind it when you were putting your dick in my mouth under the kitchen table, Tommy. You didn’t seem to mind it at all.” 

Tommy rubs his face with both hands. “That’s not what I was saying.” 

“Be fucking clearer when you speak, then.” 

“ _God_. Jon.” Tommy clenches his hands on his face and then drops them. “You drive me so crazy sometimes.” 

Lovett squeezes his knees tighter and looks away. 

“I’m sorry,” he starts, which is promising, but he follows it up with- “I’m _sorry_ that Jon took my direction to mean he should choke himself until you confessed like some kind of weird reverse torture situation.” 

Tommy snorts helplessly. “Lovett.” 

“And I’m sorry I- I pushed you. Or whatever.” Lovett sniffs hard. “I’m sorry I lied.” 

Tommy’s exhausted from thinking about it so all he says is, “Thanks.” 

Lovett looks over at him, biting his lip. 

“Am I allowed to go to bed now?” he asks. “Or do we need to keep talking about this?” 

He really is a little shit. Tommy loves him, though. 

“We can go to bed,” he says, heaving a sigh. 

Lovett looks up again, eyes dark. 

“You’re staying?” 

Tommy stops with his shirt halfway off. “If that’s okay-” 

“No, no. It’s - it’s fine. Just.” Lovett shrugs. “Didn’t think you’d want to.” 

Tommy’s heart hurts. He slides down into bed. “Why, because I was mad at you?” 

“Was?” Lovett says, sinking right down next to him. He waits til he’s under the covers to wrestle off his shirt and throw it aside. Tommy doesn’t say a word. “Does that mean you’re not anymore? Does that mean I’m forgiven?” 

“You’re pushing it, dude.” 

Lovett’s quiet but Tommy can see the edge of his smile in the moonlight. “Good night, Tommy.” 

“Good night, Jon.” 

\---

When he wakes up Lovett’s curled up in his arms, scrolling through Twitter with one hand with his head pillowed on Tommy’s bicep. Tommy stares blearily at Lovett’s phone for a minute, barely comprehending it, and then says, “Hey.” 

Lovett jerks in surprise. “ _Jesus_ , Tommy. Why do you keep trying to scare me?” 

Tommy lets out a groggy laugh. “I’m not.” 

Lovett huffs a breath and settles back against Tommy’s chest. 

“He tweet anything crazy yet?” Tommy asks, putting his face into Lovett’s hair and inhaling deep. 

“Not yet. I guess he’s at Mar-a-Lago. So he’s momentarily pacified with golf.”

“Great.” Tommy sighs and rolls onto his back. “What time is it?” 

“8:30.” 

Tommy hums. That’s pretty late for him. He always sleeps well when Lovett’s there. Jon hogs the duvet and kicks, but Lovett’s warm and still and solid in his sleep, like a little radiator under the covers. 

Lovett rolls out of bed and stoops down to grab a shirt off the floor.

“Oh, this is yours,” he says, tossing it behind him.

“Thanks,” Tommy says absently, sitting up in bed. He watches Lovett reach for his own shirt, and says suddenly- “Hey, you wear it.”

“Hm?”

Lovett turns around and Tommy tosses the shirt back at him. It hits him in the chest and drops to the ground. Tommy snorts.

“Nice catch.”

“Shut up,” Lovett grumbles, picking it up.  

“Put it on,” Tommy says, still laughing. “I wanna see.”

Lovett narrows his eyes at him. “Why?”

"Just cuz. C'mon. Try it."

Lovett tugs the shirt over his head and glares at Tommy, shoulders hunched. It’s big on Tommy already so it’s huge on Lovett, falling halfway down his thighs. It looks like he’s not even wearing boxers.

Tommy grins. “You’re really selling it.”

Lovett rolls his eyes and starts pulling it off.

“No, c’mon,” Tommy laughs. “It looks good on you.”

“Shut up.”

"It’s cute.” Tommy beckons for him. “Come here.”

Lovett sighs and knees back onto the bed. Tommy pulls him down by the waist, laughing when Lovett squawks in protest, and gets Lovett pressed up against his chest. He thumps Lovett’s back a couple times and says, “You should wear it to work.”

Lovett rolls off him onto his back, but Tommy doesn’t feel like giving up that easy. He rolls right with him, pins Lovett to the bed with his thigh. Lovett struggles against him for a second and then gives up. 

“Why?” he asks, eyes narrowed. "Is this some weird kink? Are you like, marking your territory?"

"No," Tommy snorts, sliding his hand up under the shirt, pinching Lovett's belly gently, and then his nipple. Lovett hisses and shivers away. “I just like you wearing my stuff."

"Why?"

"Because I just _do_ , Lovett. It's cute. Why are you being pissy?"

Lovett's face shifts and then closes off, like curtains shuttering.

"I'm not your girlfriend," he says, flat. "You're aware of that, right?"

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Yeah, somehow I figured that out."

"Just saying. You seem to forget sometimes."

"What does that even mean? Because you're wearing my shirt? You wear Jon’s clothes all the time.”

"I'm not Jon's girlfriend either," Lovett says hotly. 

He looks away, biting his lip, and starts to wriggle out from under him. Tommy presses all his weight down against him and keeps him there.

"Lovett. Explain."

"Let me _up_ ," Lovett snaps, shoving his arm, and Tommy lifts off him. Lovett stands up, brushing himself off.

"I know you're not my girlfriend," Tommy says. "You're kind of my boyfriend, though. One of them. Right? Can we say that now? It's been like, however many months-"

"You can say whatever you want," Lovett says, surly. He's still wearing the shirt, and Tommy reaches over to tug at the hem of it.

"Hey," he says. "Can we not be in a fight this morning? I'm tired and we have to be funny in like an hour."

Lovett's very still for a second.

"Take it out on a Cashapp ad," Tommy says, lighter, letting go of the shirt. "Okay? Please.” 

“Fine,” Lovett says grudgingly.  

Tommy sinks back into bed as Lovett goes into the bathroom. He’s dozing off again when something soft hits his face and Lovett says, “C’mon, we have to go.” 

Tommy picks it up. It’s his shirt. He huffs a laugh and rolls out of bed. 

\---

They have a live show that weekend, and Tommy waits til they’re about to go on before he sidles up to Jon and says, “Hey.” 

Jon’s making last-minute edits on the outline, brow furrowed. He looks up and spares Tommy a smile. “Hey.” 

“I was just thinking,” Tommy says, low, ducking his head so Jon has to lean in to hear him. “Remember in Chicago when we used to like, get high and make out in the Pad? In my room, because I was the only one with A/C?”  

Jon laughs, looking up from his iPad. “What?” 

“Like, during the campaign. In ’08.” 

“No, I remember, I’m just- we’re about to go on stage, Tom.” 

“I know,” Tommy says. He puts his hand on the wall, next to Jon’s head. “I was just thinking about it. Remember how we used to pretend it was no big deal? Like it didn’t count because we never touched each other’s dicks?” 

Jon laughs a little, eyes going faraway like he’s really thinking about it. “Yeah. That really panned out, huh?”

Tommy leans in a little closer. “God, I used to want to do so much more with you. It’s crazy.” 

Jon swallows. “Dude, we have to walk out there in like three fucking-” 

“I know, I know,” Tommy says fondly, cutting him off. “I’m just- thinking. I used to want to, like, hook up with you for real. I thought about it a lot. Did you ever think about it?” 

Jon’s mouth is open now and he’s clutching the iPad to his chest with one arm. “Yeah,” he says, low. “I thought about it.” 

“Why the fuck didn’t we do it?” Tommy glances around before he quietly slides his hand under Jon’s sweater. He doesn’t go too high or too low, just splays his fingers against Jon’s warm, taut stomach and murmurs, “I wanted to fuck you so bad.” 

Jon lets out a shaky breath that Tommy can feel under his hand. “Tommy.” 

“Maybe that’s what I want for my birthday,” Tommy says, leaning in, smelling him. He presses his thumb into Jon’s skin, just inside the waistband of his jeans.

“To fuck me?” Jon asks, unsteady. 

“No,” Tommy says, even though that’s one of his favorite things to do. “To just- get high and make out. Like old times. Except with Lovett there this time.” 

Jon huffs a laugh. “So you want blue balls for your birthday? Weird choice, Tom.” 

“I think it’d be fun.” Tommy laughs against his ear. “Nothing fancy, no one gets choked to death-” 

“Hey, we don’t talk about that.” Jon snorts and Tommy kisses him. They jerk apart when Tanya calls, “T-minus two minutes til showtime, people!” 

Tommy pulls away. “Shit. I have to pee.” 

Jon chokes a nervous laugh and holds the iPad in front of his crotch. “Hurry then.” 

“I’ll be right back, don’t go on without me.” 

“Go fast!” Jon calls after him, voice giddy. Tommy breaks into a run. 

\---

Three days before his birthday, Tommy goes home to find a stack of Amazon Prime boxes on his front step. He’s picking one up, confused, when Lovett pulls up to the curb behind him and yells out the window- “Don’t touch those! It’s your present!” 

Lovett makes him wait in the living room as he and Jon tear open boxes in the kitchen, until finally Lovett calls, “Okay, come in!” 

Tommy pushes himself up from the couch, rolling his eyes. He takes one step into the kitchen and stops dead, eyes going wide. 

“So I realized the problem,” Lovett says. “We were trying to force you into a decision, instead of giving you options. I completely understand why you were mad. Completely.” 

Jon’s nodding along, with the kind of suspicious, fading conviction that Lovett often inspires in people when he drags them into things without explaining them fully. 

Tommy huffs a laugh. “I don’t know if that was the problem exactly-” 

“So here are some options.” Lovett gestures at the table, which is covered in flattened Amazon boxes and various unwrapped sex toys. “As you can see, we have an assortment for you to peruse at your leisure.” 

Tommy can see that. He can- he can see a lot of stuff. Jesus _Christ_. 

Lovett fumbles behind him to pick something up as an example. “You can pick anything you want and use it on either of us. The choice is _yours_ , Tommy. No more games.” 

“Are those nipple clamps?” Tommy asks in disbelief.

“They are. Good eye. Those would be great to use on _Jon_ , because as you know, I have sensitive nipples, and it would really kill the mood if I had to go to the emergency room.” 

“Hey, I don’t want my nipples clamped,” Jon protests. “I didn’t even know you bought those.” 

“Maybe you should’ve taken a more active role in the shopping, Jon. Maybe you should have listened more.”  

“Jesus,” Tommy says, picking up a thick curved dildo with realistic looking veins. He has no clue why they’d need another dick in the mix, they already have three. “How much did you spend on this shit?” 

“I figure it’s an investment,” Lovett says primly. “We’ll get our money’s worth.” 

“An investment?” Tommy picks up a string of neon pink anal beads. “These anal beads are an investment?” 

Jon gapes at him. “Wait, those are for your _ass_?” 

Lovett puts a hand over his face. “How are you not straight? Seriously. How are you-“ 

“Okay, don’t act like that’s some totally common everyday thing,” Jon says scornfully. “I bet you’ve never even used those.” 

Tommy tunes them out and sifts through a pile of stuff. There’s vibrators, a wide assortment of cock rings, a black leather collar with an attached leash, a couple different kinds of lube, and a pack of edible underwear. Tommy picks it up and inspects it. 

“Fun, right?” Lovett says brightly. “You can eat those off me if you want. They’re gluten-free.” 

Tommy looks at him, eyes narrowed. “Lovett, what the hell?“ 

“I know it’s a lot. I know. But we wanted to give you options. Because you won’t tell us what the fuck you want.” 

“I can tell you what the fuck I _don’t_ want,” Tommy says, laughing at the massive butt plug Jon’s inspecting incredulously. “I don’t want to end my birthday in the hospital.” 

“This goes in your ass too?” Jon asks, looking up with a horrified expression. 

Lovett sighs. “Yes, you idiot.” 

“But- how?” Jon measures the width of it with his fingers and holds them up, wide-eyed. “How?” 

Tommy bursts into laughter.

“I’m just trying to give you options,” Lovett starts, face bright red, and Jon chokes, “I’m pretty sure I’d fucking _die_. I’d bleed out through my asshole-” 

“Great way to go, though,” Tommy says, breathless. 

Jon’s eyes are squeezed shut, he’s laughing so hard. “This shit is insane. There’s no way people actually _do_ that-”

Lovett grabs the plug out of Jon’s hands and throws it in an empty box. 

“I was just trying to get you a fucking birthday present!” he snaps. “Sorry for caring!” 

“Lovett-“ 

“Screw you guys.” Lovett shoves a couple boxes aside and then pounds out of the room and up the stairs. Tommy catches eyes with Jon, and Jon arches an eyebrow.

“You want me to-” he asks, nodding up at the ceiling. 

“Nah,” Tommy says. “I’ll go.” 

\---

Lovett’s in Tommy’s office, rolling his rolly chair back and forth, staring murderously at his phone. Tommy knocks on the open door and says, “Hey.” 

“What,” Lovett says flatly. 

Tommy leans against the desk in front of him. “Why are you so pissed? We were just messing around.” 

Lovett gnaws his bottom lip and keeps scrolling. 

“Lovett. Talk to me.” 

“Why won’t you tell us what you want for your stupid birthday?” Lovett asks, jaw clenching. “Just- tell me.” 

“Why do you think I want some weird sex thing?” 

“Because you’re a freak,” Lovett mutters. 

“Lovett.” 

Lovett sniffs in hard. 

“You’re the one who set up this entire premise,” Tommy says. “Where I want something weird for my birthday. You remember that, right?” 

“I just thought it’d be fun,” Lovett says. “I just want you to- to get what you want, is that a fucking crime?”

His voice breaks halfway through, and Tommy scoots closer to him.

“Hey,” he says softly. “Hey. I don’t want any of that shit. I don’t need anything more than just you and Jon.” 

Lovett looks up at him, eyes dark. “You will, though.” 

“What?” 

“You _will_ ,” Lovett says through a clenched jaw. “Like, this is fun and all, but let’s not pretend this isn’t just some kind of weird polyamorous speed bump on your way to a happy normal marriage. I’m not an idiot, Tommy. I know this isn’t forever.” 

Tommy gapes at him, speechless. 

“Jon too,” Lovett says miserably. “I’m not naive.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”  

“Come on.” Lovett rolls his eyes. “This is the real world. What happens if one of us runs for office? Just gonna casually explain to the world that we’re in a three-way relationship?”

Tommy shakes his head, trying to clear it. “Okay, I’m just- I’m trying to figure out how that relates to all the sex toys downstairs.” 

“I was just trying to have fun,” Lovett mutters. “Or whatever. Before - before this is over.” 

Tommy sucks in a shaky breath. 

“Cool,” he says. “Cool birthday present, Lovett. Anal beads and a fucking break-up. That’s awesome.” 

“I’m not-“  

“You think I’m gonna just move on and get married like this wasn’t real? You think I’m just gonna leave you?” 

Lovett looks up at him. 

“C’mon, Tommy,” he says, voice small. “Of course you will.”

Tommy stares at him, breathing hard.  

“Who do you think I am?” he asks, low. 

“It’s not your fault,” Lovett says, not looking at him. “It’s just- it’s just reality. This isn’t sustainable.” 

Tommy shakes his head and stands up. 

“Are you mad at me now?” 

“Nope,” Tommy says faintly. 

“Because I’m just telling the truth. I’m just- I’m just trying to be realistic-“

“Yeah,” Tommy says, choking a laugh. “Yeah, thanks for the cold hard dose of reality, Lovett. Happy fucking birthday to me.” 

“Tommy.” 

“I’m gonna go for a run.”

“Tommy-“  

He shuts the door hard behind him and pounds down the stairs. Jon’s in the kitchen eating Nut-Thins out of the box and scrolling through his phone. 

“Tom?” 

“I’m going for a run,” Tommy calls, grabbing his shoes. 

“What? Now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you okay?”

“Yep!” Tommy yells. He shuts the door behind him. 

He’s pissed off for the first couple miles, pounding the pavement until his mind finally settles. When he lets himself back in an hour later, Lovett’s sitting at the kitchen counter staring at his phone. 

“Hey,” Tommy says, pulling his sweaty shirt off.

Lovett looks up at him. “Hey.” 

“Where’s Jon?” 

“He went home to walk the dogs.” 

Tommy nods, and pours himself a glass of water. He’s knocking it back when Lovett pushes something across the counter towards him. 

It’s a ball gag, with black leather straps. Lovett looks up at Tommy sheepishly. 

“I thought you might find this useful,” he says. “After what I said before.” 

Tommy snorts, and Lovett’s mouth twitches up. Tommy picks up the gag. 

“You’re the most insane person I’ve ever been with,” he says, dangling it from its strap. “You know that, right?” 

“No one else has ordered $300 worth of sex toys off the Internet for you?” 

Tommy hisses through his teeth. “Three hundred dollars? I _should_ fucking gag you.” 

“It’s an _investment_ , Tommy.” 

Tommy drops the gag into a box. “Do you even like any of this stuff?” 

Lovett shrugs. “Never tried it. I mean, one time this guy in DC blindfolded me with a tie, but then I accidentally tripped over something and sprained my ankle. He had to take me to urgent care.” 

“Oh my god. I think I remember that, actually.” 

“And Favs hasn’t tried any of it either. Obviously.” Lovett breathes a laugh. “Sorry. I don’t know what we were thinking.” 

“Do I seem bored with you guys? Am I giving you that impression? Because I’m not bored, I promise you.”  

Lovett shrugs again, looking away from him. 

“I’m the opposite of bored,” Tommy says. “This- thing. Whatever. Us. It’s - it’s the most fun I’ve ever had.” 

It’s not just that, not just _fun_ , but he doesn’t know how to say what else it is. He doesn’t know how to tell Lovett that he’s started thinking ahead, about them, about what it’ll look like in a year. In five years. He’s pretty sure that’s the exact kind of shit that’ll freak Lovett out even more. 

Lovett’s still silent, knee jiggling. Tommy sighs. 

“Can you just- can you be honest with me about what you’re scared of? Just so I know what I’m up against.” 

Lovett rolls his eyes. 

“You think I’ll leave you,” Tommy says carefully. “Is that it?” 

“We’ll all leave each other,” Lovett says. He snaps his mouth shut after like he didn’t mean to let that out. 

“We’ll all leave each other.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lovett says shakily. “It doesn’t matter. I don't want to talk about that. I just- I was just trying to have fun.” 

“Before this ends.” 

Lovett looks up at him. “I guess,” he says. “Yeah.” 

Tommy almost laughs. It’s just so- typical. He used to think Lovett said everything he was feeling out loud. He didn’t think it was possible for there to be _more_ neurotic shit in Lovett’s head, but Christ, there is. There always is. 

“Sorry,” Lovett mumbles. 

“Don’t- just- you don’t have to say sorry. I just- these are things we could have talked about before you dropped $300 on sex toys.” 

Lovett bites the inside of his cheek, mouth twisting up at the edge. “Fair point.” 

“Am I doing something? To make it seem like I’m gonna leave you?” 

Lovett groans. “Of course you’re not, Tommy. You’re perfect. You do everything right, and Jon does everything right, and I’m the only one who can see the fucking cliff we’re all heading towards.” 

Tommy absorbs that for a second. _Perfect_ , Lovett said. What the hell does that even mean?

“Maybe,” he suggests gently. “Maybe it’s because the cliff is only in your mind?” 

“Of course the cliff is in my mind, Tommy, it’s a metaphor, I don’t actually think we're gonna go flying off a cliff-” 

“Lovett. You know what I mean.” 

Lovett goes quiet. 

"Sometimes, when we think bad things are going to happen, we actually make them happen," Tommy says carefully. 

"Don't patronize me with some hippie-dippie California manifestation bullshit." 

"I'm not. Dude, I'm saying I've done that. I do that." 

Lovett doesn't seem convinced. He's gnawing at his thumbnail. 

"You're right," Tommy says. "I don't know what this is. I don't know what we're doing. But can we like- can we like figure it out together?" 

Lovett looks up at him. 

"I trust you," Tommy says. "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes," Lovett mutters after a second. 

"So- so trust me enough to tell me what the fuck kind of weird shit you're thinking." 

Lovett huffs a sour laugh, staring at his knees. "You don't want that, Tommy. Trust me. You're opening up a real can of worms there." 

"Yeah I do." Tommy's sad. He slides his hand around the back of Lovett's soft neck and squeezes, but Lovett still won't look at him. "I promise you I do." 

He's leaning down for a kiss when the front door bangs open. It's Jon, with a dog in each arm. 

"Hey," he says, bright-eyed and hopeful. "How we doin?" 

"Good," Tommy says, hugging Lovett around the shoulders. He kisses his ear and pulls away. "Better." 

Jon puts Pundit in Lovett's lap and ruffles her fur. "Should we get dinner?" 

\---

Tommy celebrates his 38th birthday with a tense two-hour meeting about the future of the company and a long, exhausting interview with an expert on ethnic cleansing in Southeast Asia. The time difference means they don’t get done recording til after six, and after Corinne leaves, Tommy’s alone in the office. He slowly packs up his stuff, shovels down two of the cupcakes Tanya brought as a makeshift dinner, and finally gets into his car. 

He pulls into the driveway and scrolls mindlessly through his phone for a minute until a text pops up. It’s Lovett. _Where are you?_

Tommy yawns so wide his eyes water. _Just got home. Sorry that interview took forever._

All Lovett sends back is- _Come inside. We’re upstairs. Waiting for you in the bedroom._

Tommy sighs. For all he knows, he’s gonna go upstairs and find Lovett and Jon bound and blindfolded and waiting for Tommy to take care of them. And Tommy’ll have to pretend to be into it, because he can’t turn down a _birthday gift_ , even if he’s fucking beat and ready to change into sweats and have a beer. 

_Be right up_ , he sends back, hoping Lovett will somehow pick up on his lack of enthusiasm and modify his plans.

He makes his way up the stairs, yawning into his elbow. Maybe they’re using all that crazy shit Lovett bought. Maybe they want him to fuck them both. Tommy’s too tired to even think of what they’ve thought of, let alone carry it out. He opens the door slowly. The room is pitch black, and he fumbles to flip on the light. 

They’re on the bed, the two of them- fully clothed, no blindfolds or gags, sitting there against the headboard waiting for him. Lovett’s in one of Tommy’s old Kenyon sweatshirts and Jon’s smiling at him so wide it looks like it hurts, holding- Tommy looks closer- a pre-roll. 

He starts laughing out of sheer relief. 

“Hey,” Lovett says, looking pleased with himself. “Hey. Happy birthday, Tommy Vietor.” 

“Happy birthday, Tom,” Jon laughs, holding up the joint. “Wanna get high and make out?”

“Jesus,” Tommy gasps, stumbling to the bed and kneeing his way onto the mattress towards them. His heart’s pounding and he can’t stop laughing. “Jesus Christ. You fucking scared me, Lovett, I thought I was gonna come in here and see you guys in fucking gimp masks or something.” 

“What’s a gimp mask?” Jon asks, nose wrinkling, and Lovett says, “Jesus, Jon, have you never watched American Horror Story? Just Google it, I can’t always be explaining things to you-” 

Tommy cuts him off with a kiss. He kisses Lovett til Lovett’s groaning against his mouth and scrabbling at his back with his fingers, and then he turns to Jon. Jon sighs when Tommy kisses him, melts against him, arms folding around his neck. He’s so perfect. They’re both so- 

Tommy pulls back, panting. He’s not sure if he wants to laugh or cry. 

“You almost crushed the joint,” Lovett says, inspecting it. 

“I love you,” Tommy says, voice thick. “Both of you.” 

They look up at him. Jon’s soft-eyed, Lovett’s wary. Both of them are his. Tommy has no clue how, but they’re both fucking his.

“Happy birthday, Tommy,” Jon says softly. “Hope it’s what you wanted.” 

Tommy lets out a shuddering laugh. “Pretty - pretty fucking close.” 

\---

They get high on the back porch, eating Postmates from Gracias Madre and drinking beer. The sun sets, the night goes quiet and warm, and when Lovett starts complaining about nonexistent bugs, they head inside to sprawl on the sofa. 

Jon gets up to get more drinks, and Lovett slowly tips his head down against Tommy’s thigh. Tommy looks down at him and Lovett looks back. 

Tommy quietly pulls his glasses off and Lovett sighs and goes loose, head lolling. Tommy loves seeing him like that. He strokes his hand through Lovett’s hair. 

“This is what I wanted for my birthday,” he says, very soft. “Just this.” 

Lovett squints up at him, and then says hoarsely, “So no pee tape?” 

“You keep mentioning the pee tape, dude,” Tommy says. “Should I be worried?” 

Lovett smiles, eyes falling shut. “Shut up.” 

Tommy can hear Jon’s footsteps in the kitchen, dishes clinking together. In a minute he’ll come back in with a fresh round of beers, settle in next to Tommy on the couch, and they can start arguing about what to watch. They’d probably just let Tommy pick because it’s his birthday, but arguing about it is the best part. 

He’s so fucking- lucky. He doesn’t even understand it. Lovett’s eyes are closed but he has an arm behind his head, fingers fisted in Tommy’s t-shirt, and Tommy slides his hand slowly up the length of Lovett’s soft wrist.  

“Love you,” he murmurs. “Baby.” 

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” Lovett says, but his mouth tugs up at the corner. 

Jon comes in from the kitchen, stumbling a little rounding the corner, beers in hand just like Tommy predicted. 

“Lovett, you want?” he says, leaning over to hand Tommy a bottle.

“Mm,” Lovett hums. “Yes.” 

He sits up slowly, reaching a hand out. Jon hands a bottle over and then sprawls out with his feet on the ottoman. They sip in happy silence for a minute. 

“So, like, do you wanna have sex tonight, Tom?” Jon asks. “Because to be honest, that pizza we had for lunch really turned on me. Plus I’m like, fucked up. I’m not at my best.” 

Lovett barks a laugh, and Tommy echoes it and puts his head down on Jon’s shoulder. “Ahh, you make it sound so tempting.” 

“Just being honest.” Jon snorts into his hair. “I’ll do whatever you want, though. It’s your birthday. I can rally.” 

Tommy reaches over and finds Lovett’s thigh, gives it a squeeze. Lovett shifts closer to him. 

“Nah,” Tommy says softly. “You’re doing it already.” 

“Hm?” Jon mumbles, face still in his hair. He’s pressing little kisses against Tommy’s head, so gentle it makes Tommy want to cry. 

“This is what I want,” Tommy says. He lets his eyes close. “This is exactly what I want.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a silly little snip from the ot3 verse

“I’m yours,” Jon says, eyelids fluttering like he wants to shut them. He swallows and keeps them open, keeps his dark eyes on Tommy.

“Good boy,” Tommy says quietly, shifting his weight on Jon's thighs. “Who else’s are you?”

Jon’s mouth curves up and Tommy snorts, shoving his shoulders. “Don’t give me that look like you want to correct my grammar.”

“Didn’t say anything.”

“Then answer the fucking question.”

Jon blinks at him and then says obediently, “I’m Lovett’s.”

Jesus, that’s hot. Tommy doesn’t know why that’s so hot.

“Yeah, you are,” he says. “You’re Lovett’s dumb little slut.”

Jon’s head tips back, exposing his throat. He licks his bottom lip.

“Say it,” Tommy says, breathless. 

“I’m- I’m his dumb little slut,” Jon whispers.

Tommy can feel how hard he is.

“And when he gets home tonight-“ he says, getting an idea. He tries not to grin. “When he gets home tonight you’re gonna get on your knees for him as soon as he walks in the door. Okay, Jon?”

Jon draws in a shaky breath and nods fervently.

“You’re gonna open your dumb little mouth and let him fuck it.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jon groans, clutching at the couch cushions. 

“He’s gonna come in your mouth,” Tommy says, sliding his hand onto Jon’s throat. Jon swallows under his palm. “And what are you gonna do?”

Jon blinks at him, doe eyed- like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth- and says, “I’m gonna swallow it.”

Tommy puts his thumb on Jon’s soft lower lip and pulls. “Yeah, you are.”

Jon opens his mouth a little to let Tommy’s thumb in. Tommy can feel his hot breath, his tongue, and he watches Jon’s eyelids go even heavier as he tries to suck. Tommy lets him taste just the tip and then he pulls his hand away.

“Save it for Lovett.”

Jon groans, rubbing his wet mouth with his hand. “Lovett won’t be home for like four _hours_.”

“Rough life,” Tommy says, snorting. “I’m gonna take the dogs out for a run, you want to come?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Jon says. He shifts in his seat and tugs a blanket over his lap, looking a little guilty.

Tommy cocks his head. “You gonna jerk off?”

“I’ll get it up again for Lovett,” Jon promises. 

Tommy kisses him. Jon says something muffled against his lips and then lets out a happy little sigh and opens his mouth.

“Go for it,” Tommy says when he pulls away. “Send me a picture after you’re done, I wanna see.”

Jon laughs. “Shut up.”

“Actually, send it to Lovett,” Tommy adds, suddenly inspired. “Show him what’s waiting for him at home. Give him a little something to look forward to.”

Jon’s face goes dumb and slack again and he grips Tommy’s thighs.

“You wanna come with?” he asks, jerking his head back at the stairs.

Tommy kinda does. Jon’s obviously horny and Lovett really is working late that night.

“Later,” he says, just for the look on Jon’s face.

“C’monnn,” Jon says, shy and laughing. He squeezes Tommy’s thighs again.

Tommy huffs a laugh. “I have to go for a run,” he says, pressing a kiss to Jon’s warm jaw. “See you in a bit.”

\---

In the end Jon sends it to both of them. Tommy’s phone buzzes when he’s at the grocery store after his run and he grins and swipes it open, angles it down so the lady behind him can’t see.

It’s a photo of Jon’s dick in the bathroom mirror. Tommy coughs and looks around before he clicks to make it full-size. Jon’s cock is flushed and spent and there’s jizz all over his tan stomach. It’s disgusting. He’s disgusting. Tommy has to bite his lip to keep from laughing giddily.

Lovett responds in a minute flat.

_Did you just group text a dick pic_

Tommy snorts.

 _God you’re a good boy_ , he types out, and hits send.

Jon sends back quickly- _I try._

Lovett, predictably, responds with _Should i leave the chat this feels private_

Tommy rolls his eyes. _Shut up Lovett and get your ass home_

They’re both typing for a minute. Tommy looks up and down the aisle, face red, and then back to his phone.

Lovett sends _Your place?_ just as Jon sends, _Both of you get your asses home._

Tommy grins like an idiot and then catches eyes with a woman pushing a cart. He coughs and looks away.

Jon’s sent back - _Yeah i’m at tommy’s. Hurry up I miss you_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another dumb little snip of ot3. this was meant to be part of the first chapter but it didnt fit SO here it is!

Tommy hits Send, and Lovett immediately looks up at him with his eyes burning. 

_No_ , he mouthes furiously. 

Tommy makes a face at him. 

Lovett looks down at his computer and starts typing. 

_Fuck no you freak_

Tommy grins and has to force it off his face. He coughs, checks to see if anyone’s watching before he carefully types back- _Meet me in the bathroom in 5 min._

Lovett reads it and mutters something to himself. 

_NO_ shows up on Tommy’s screen five seconds later. _IM BUSY_

Tommy rolls his eyes. _Jon please I just want to talk for a minute_

_We can talk after work._

_Cmonnnnnnnnnnnnn  
_ _Late birthday present_

_I already gave you a birthday present._

_Early Christmas present???_

Lovett looks over at him, and Tommy bats his eyelashes.

Lovett doesn’t text back but when Tommy stands up four minutes later, he sees Lovett push back his chair.

“Okay, what?” Lovett says, once Tommy’s locked the bathroom door behind him. It’s not the _best_ place to talk. It smells like that horrible herbal air freshener Tanya likes and it’s really hot.

“Lovett.” Tommy looks at him until Lovett rolls his eyes.

“I already said no.”

“Why not? It’d be fun-“

“For you, maybe.”

“C’mon.”

“ _No_ , Tommy,” Lovett hisses. “Make Jon do it.”

Oh, Tommy was hoping Lovett would ask that. “Actually, he already is.”

Lovett stops dead and looks at him suspiciously. “No way.”

“Way.”

“Right- _now_?”

“Right now.”

Lovett narrows his eyes. “You’re bluffing.”

“Why would I be-“ Tommy sighs and pulls out his phone. “Here.”

He shoots off a text to Jon- _U still wearing them?_ and holds it up in front of Lovett’s face when Jon starts typing a response.

 _Yeah_ , Jon sends back. _They’re fucking itchy haha._ Tommy reads it and laughs.

Lovett snorts. “So you’re _both_ trying to fuck with me. This proves nothing.”

Tommy rolls his eyes and types out to Jon- _Come to the bathroom_

 _Right now???_ Jon replies.

_Yeah. Hurry._

“You’re bossy,” Lovett observes, when Tommy shows him the screen.

Tommy snorts. “And he likes it.”

They hear a soft knock on the door. Tommy flips the lock and Jon pokes his head in, pink-faced and already starting to grin a little bit. He sees Lovett and snorts.

“What the hell are you guys doing in here? Team meeting?”

“C’mon,” Tommy says, tugging him in by the wrist and shutting the door. “Lovett doesn’t believe you’re wearing them.”

“I don’t trust Tommy,” Lovett clarifies. 

Jon backs up against the door and flushes even deeper. 

“I’m not gonna just- just take off my pants in the middle of the office, you guys. That’s insane.” 

“We’re in the bathroom, Jon. Everyone takes off their pants in here. Do you not take off your pants in the bathroom? What, do you just pee right through your pants?” 

“Yeah, c’mon,” Tommy says, shoving Jon gently back against the wall. He holds him down with an arm across his chest, and says, “Lovett, go on. Strip him.” 

Jon looks at him, eyelids fluttering in the way he does when Tommy pushes him around a little bit. Tommy can’t resist leaning in for a kiss, and he’s pulling away when Lovett says, “Oh my god.” 

“Told you,” Tommy says, stepping back. 

Lovett’s shoved Jon’s jeans down around his thighs and- oh, Jesus, Jon’s hard, tip of his cock peeking out from under the waistband of the lacy pink underwear Tommy put on him that morning. 

“Dude,” Tommy says, wincing, and Jon starts trying to pull his jeans up again, avoiding their eyes. “Dude- wait. How long have you been-“ 

“You’ve just been sitting at your desk with like, _panties_ on, and a _boner_?” Lovett says, so loud that Jon’s eyes widen and he claps a hand over Lovett’s mouth. 

“Quiet,” he hisses. 

Lovett twists out of his grasp and hisses back, “You’re a pervert! You’re gonna get us sued for sexual harassment with that thing!“ 

“Shut up, Lovett,” Jon snaps.

“We have interns walking around this office! _Interns_!” 

Tommy could watch them attempt to fight for hours, but seeing as they’re in the only bathroom in the office, time is of the essence. 

“So,” he says. “Lovett, you in?” 

“Still no,” Lovett says, dramatically wiping his mouth where Jon’s hand was. 

“There are- perks, you know,” Tommy says, feeling the satisfying click of an idea in his head. He checks the time on his phone. They can make it work. Maybe. If everyone stays on task. 

Both Jon and Lovett look at him, confused. He loves that look. 

“Perks,” Lovett repeats, and Tommy reaches out and slides his hand into Jon’s underwear. Jon whimpers in surprise.

“Yeah,” Tommy says, giving Jon a slow, tight stroke. “Perks.” 

Lovett’s watching Tommy’s hand. He blinks a few times, distracted. 

“A handjob in a bathroom during work hours,” he says. “Wow. I’m really tempted.” 

“You could use one though,” Tommy says, taking his hand off Jon to press it to the front of Lovett’s pants. He grins, tongue between his teeth, and presses his thigh against him too, because Lovett loves when he does that. “Get you nice and loose, bring those shoulders down-“ 

“Why are you talking like a fucking phone sex operator?” Lovett asks breathlessly.  

“Screw you,” Tommy says lightly, rolling his thigh again, harder this time. Lovett squirms against it and glares at him. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna get Jon off, and you’re gonna watch.” 

Lovett shifts backward and leans against the sink, licking his mouth. He’s half-hard in his sweatpants. 

“Fine,” he says. “But hurry up.” 

“Dude, we’re in the bathroom,” Jon chokes, but he doesn’t protest when Tommy slips his hand into his panties again and starts to jerk him off. He sags back against the wall, bracing himself with a hand, and stares with baleful eyes at Lovett until Tommy says, voice choppy, “C’mon, Lovett, kiss him.” 

“They’re gonna know where we were,” Lovett murmurs, shuffling closer. 

“Yeah, probably,” Tommy says cheerily. He snaps the elastic waistband against Jon’s dick and Jon shudders. “So kiss him, keep him quiet.” 

Lovett stops three inches from Jon’s face. 

“He does get loud,” he says, eyes dropping to Jon’s cock again. "Least repressed Catholic I've ever met." 

Tommy snorts. "Yeah, he talks a big game but he always ends up with his pants down, doesn't he?"

"What a slut," Lovett says fondly.  

Jon arches his back and gasps, “Dude, come _here_.” 

Tommy slows his hand for a minute so Jon can focus, because Lovett’s tongue in his mouth looks very distracting. Lovett’s great with his tongue. Tommy’s- Tommy’s a fan of that tongue. He reaches out and pulls Lovett’s face to his for a taste. 

“Mmgh,” Lovett mumbles into his mouth. He pulls back, panting. “I thought you were getting Jon off.” 

“I am,” Tommy says, kissing him again. “I can do that and kiss you at the same time, Lovett, I know how to multitask.”

“I’m just saying, time is of the essence here, this isn’t like a-“  

“Just kiss him, Lovett,” Jon says. He sounds breathless. 

Lovett grumbles and obeys. Tommy can feel Jon watching, and without pulling away he starts to jerk his cock again. Jon’s so hard, skin so hot, and it feels so good to have a dick in his hand and Lovett’s tongue in his mouth that Tommy can’t keep his eyes open. He can barely stay upright. 

Jon whines when Tommy twists his hand roughly, and Lovett pulls away. He chews his bottom lip for a second, thoughtfully, and then says, “Is there time for me to blow him?” 

Tommy laughs, genuinely surprised. “Think he deserves that?” 

“The question is, Tommy, what do _I_ deserve _,_ ” Lovett says, elbowing him out of the way and sinking to his knees. 

“I just- I just need to come,” Jon says shakily. “I mean, like, I want to, but also I just- can’t go out there like this again, so like- so like someone needs to make me-“ 

Tommy shuts him up with a kiss. He can feel exactly when Lovett puts his mouth on him because Jon gives a hard shiver and his hand clenches tight on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy swallows all his little sounds, gently kisses his soft mouth and his chin and his neck and the curve of his shoulder until Jon’s trembling and saying, “I’m close, I’m- I’m really close.“ 

Lovett grunts, head bobbing, not pulling off for a second. Jon looks at Tommy desperately. 

“You need me?” Tommy asks. “What do you need?” 

Jon’s so red. He needs to come, that’s what he needs. At home he’d be over the edge already, he finishes so fast with a mouth on him, but there’s something here that’s holding him back. Probably the knowledge that their coworkers are about ten feet away and potentially waiting to use the bathroom he’s currently getting a blowjob in. Tommy gets how that could be a deterrent. 

“Tommy,” Jon chokes. “Tom-“ 

“Tell me,” Tommy says, cupping his face in both hands. “Baby, tell me what you need.” 

“Kiss me,” Jon groans. Tommy’s so in love with him, suddenly, a swift punch to the chest. He kisses Jon hard, feels him shake and gasp as he finally comes. 

For a minute afterwards he stays right there, holding Jon’s face in his hands and nuzzling his open mouth, feeling him come back to himself. Then Lovett braces himself on the sink to stand up and says, hoarse, “Jesus, that was like a scene from the fucking Notebook. _Kiss me, Thomas. As you wish_. You just got a BJ in a bathroom, Jon, that wasn’t romantic.” 

Jon’s leaning against the wall, stupid and smiley, jeans open, panties twisted around his thighs. He’s not exactly discreet. 

“Wipe that look off your face,” Lovett says, clearly thinking the same thing as Tommy. “Oh my god, Jon, control yourself.” 

“Give me a minute,” Jon says, still grinning loopily. “That was awesome.” 

“Oh Christ,” Lovett mutters. He stoops down to scoop water into his mouth, swishes and spits it out, and Tommy reaches over for toilet paper to wipe Jon off. He tucks Jon back into the panties, zips his jeans and says, “Get hard for me again tonight, okay?” 

Jon winces. “Okay, to be honest, I already got off this morning when you, uh, when you gave me the underwear. So I don’t know about tonight.” 

Tommy snorts. “Seriously? Like in the shower?” 

“Sorry,” Jon says, shamefaced. “I didn’t want to be, you know, hard all day.” 

“And yet you were.” Tommy snorts. “Okay, get back out there.” 

“You’re sending him out first? Looking like that?” Lovett’s wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Splash some water on your face, Jon, you look like you’re in heat.” 

He shoulders past both of them and opens the door. 

“It’s not that bad, right?” Jon says, looking into the mirror and fixing his hair. He thumbs sweat off his forehead. “I look fine. Right?” 

Tommy huffs a laugh. “Yeah, Jon. You’re good.” 

He’s last out of the bathroom, after he checks for any remaining evidence and spritzes some air freshener. Tanya’s waiting in the hall. She waves a tampon at him, eyes narrowed. 

“Sorry,” Tommy says sheepishly. 

“Getting toxic shock syndrome because you three were doing whatever in there- don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know- is not, like, my idea of a good workplace environment.” 

“ _Sorry_ ,” Tommy repeats. “Never again. I promise. I’ll buy you lunch.” 

“How about a raise?” 

“Whatever you want.” 


End file.
